deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mami Tomoe
Mami Tomoe made her wish to become a Magical Girl just after she was in a car accident. Likely very badly wounded, Mami's wish was to live. For a time after that, Mami fought to save people from witches by herself. One year later, she met Kyoko Sakura, who had made her wish at about the same time as Mami. Mami saves her from a powerful witch, and takes Kyoko under her wing. They become a team, and the two girls become very close. After Kyoko's fater commits a murder-suicide, she breaks her alliance with Mami, kickstarting the latter's crippling loneliness issues. Much later, Mami meets and saves Madoka and Sayaka The then acts as their mentor, advising them to choose their wishes carefully and showing them what the life of a Magical Girl is like. She searches for and defeats a witch upon their next encounter, saving the life of a woman committing suicide. She continues mentoring Madoka and Sayaka, taking them on multiple witch hunts until they encounter the witch Charlotte. When entering Charlotte's barrier, Mami and Madoka are confronted by Akemi Homura, who volunteers to take down Charlotte. Mami, still suspicious of Homura, ignores her warning that Charlotte is different from most witches and ties her up with her ribbons. After Madoka makes a decision to contract, Mami was overwhelmed by the realization that she would be no longer be fighting alone. This made her careless and reckless, and her battle with Charlotte soon afterwards sees her killed via decapitation. Battle vs. Mimori Togo (by Leolab) Mami Tomoe walks through Mitakihara, and notices a small, glowing diamond. Feeling a tinge of familiarity, she approaches it, and promptly gets sucked into a barrier. Sensing danger, she transitions to her Magical Girl form and surveys the area around her, noticing a dense root network leading towards a large tree in the center. Thinking she might get answers there, she starts to move towards it, swinging ribbons between roots as anchors. Meanwhile, Mimori Togo peers at her cell phone, trying to determine the situation. The Forestize Warning came as it usually did, but none of her friends were here. Looking at the map on her phone, she sees only two dots, one labeled with her name, and another labeled “Tomoe Mami,” heading towards the Shinju. If she destroys the Shinju-sama, Togo thinks, Yuna-chan will… Realizing she must fight, she taps a button on her phone and changes to her Hero attire. She spreads her ribbons out as an anchor and summons her sniper rifle, lining up a shot at the intruder. She pulls the trigger, sending a shot of blue light at Mami. Mami sees a flash in the corner of her vision, and yanks on her ribbon to change her trajectory, the shot barely missing her. She makes a musket and fires a shot towards the woman in blue she spots, but her foe shoots the bullet down before it covers even half the distance. Togo fires two more shots, both of which are again dodged. Mami then creates a large wall of muskets, aiming them towards Togo, who summons Kawabotaru as a defense. The five flower-shaped drones hover about her as Mami triggers the muskets and replaces each one that fires with a new one, creating a hail of musket balls as she continues moving closer to her foe, creating muskets around her and shooting at the sniper. The drones scythe through the barrage, destroying the bullets before they reach. Togo focuses her sniping on Mami, shooting down each bullet as it’s fired. As Mami rotates a new musket into place, Togo quickly switches targets and snipes the ribbon Mami is using as an anchor. Her footing gone, Mami quickly uses another ribbon to latch onto an overhanging root and flips towards her foe, creating several ribbons to bind her. The ribbons wrap around Togo and hoist her into a standing position, finishing off with a blow and a lock. Mami lands in front of Togo, creating another musket and levelling it at her foe. As she opens her mouth to ask a question, Togo narrows her eyes into a glare as she takes control of Kawabotaru’s drones. One shot slices off the percussion hammer, and Mami looks down in surprise to see another drone pointing at the lock. Realizing her foe means to shoot herself, Mami’s eyes widen as she reaches out towards Togo to try and stop her. Before she can, Togo fires. The laser shatters the lock and frees Togo, and the impact of the laser is absorbed by her Fairy, merely knocking her back. She uses her ribbons to push off the ground further, summoning her pistol in the process. She levels the pistol at Mami, who wraps a ribbon around it and pulls the gun towards her. Togo simply switches to her dual pistols and fires at Mami, who quickly retreats. She pulls herself up to a root, and sees a light gathering around her opponent. Thinking her foe is undefended, she pulls out her trump card, creating a massive musket. “Tiro Finale!” She fires as she shouts, but too late. Togo finishes activating her Mankai, and destroys the large musket ball with a coordinated strike from all eight of her Mankai’s laser canons. She then focuses her attention on Mami, who fires another barrage of muskets at her. One cannon is enough to destroy the muskets, while the other seven fire at her. Mami jumps, swings, and tries to create distance, each laser blast coming closer and closer. She lands on a root, and notices that the center of her foe’s mech is also firing a laser. She barely has time to react before it vaporizes her head, soul gem and all. Expert's Opinion While Mami is a dangerous and inventive combatant, Togo was simply more so. Togo's mentality, namely her willingness to do anything if she thinks it's for Yuna's sake, gave her an extra edge. ON top of this, Togo's Mankai is a powerful late-game trump card, one which Mami ultimately had no way to counter. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors